You can shine, I won't deny you
by youstabbedmetodeath
Summary: What if the plug was never pulled on Rage?
1. Chapter 1

The club was full of men and boys, glitter everywhere, Justin Taylor's dream came true. No not the club full of guys wanting to fuck him, Rage, the premiere was coming up this weekend, and he was out celebrating with the people who meant the most to him, all except him because he was in Pittsburg. Every weekend Ben made the effort to come see Michael, Brian never came to see Justin, and he didn't even call more than twice a week. Justin tried to not let it bother him, but the blonde always found himself wondering why. Wishing the older man was there with him, he knew Brian would never drop everything to come see him but he didn't think the calls would stop. He stopped thinking about Brian when Michael grabbed his arm shaking him from his day dreaming.

"Are you ready to go?" Michael asked. He smirked, now Michael was the one waiting for him to be ready to go home. Justin looked around, no one nearly close to his standards, he nodded. He followed Michael and Ben out of the club, it was always so hot in LA he missed the snow in the Pitts, he missed fucking Brian on the first white Christmas they spent together. Michael was talking a few thousand words a second when Justin finally tuned in. He was saying something about how upset he was Brian didn't come with Ben. Ben tried to make up an excuse about how Brian had a big meeting, neither bought it, Justin knew he didn't, he wasn't that naïve, especially not towards Brian anymore. After they walked a couple blocks they came to the hotel the boys were staying at, they were going home after the premiere and Michael had only been there for a week. Justin was a little unexcited to go home, he loved it here, but he couldn't afford it at all. Maybe after the premiere he could. He stopped at the doors, the couple ahead of him.

"You two are going to fuck, I'm going to get shit faced." Justin said turning quickly.

"If you're too fucked up to get back, call me." Michael called; Justin took out his phone showing it to the other man as he walked down the street. Elixor was the equivalent to Babylon here, the guys were a little more tan, but that was about it. Justin made his way inside, the music pulsating. He smiled as heads turned to look at the blonde; he walked over to the bar, the man beside him offering to buy him a drink he nodded and gratefully took the drink the bar tender served him. Justin finally got a good look of the guy, not very tall, dark hair, and tanned skin, the regular around here. In the first few months Justin had been here, his pale skin repelled people, now the sun lightened blonde hair and sun kissed skin, not to mention perfect ass made the men swoon, but he didn't want any of them, no matter how hard he tried to get into someone else, all he could think about was Brian and he hated that. He kept letting the guys around him buy him drinks, he only felt it when he finally took a step, he saw the guy who bought him his first drink eyeing him but, the blonde laughed obnoxiously before heading for the door. He only stumbled vaguely as he got outside, the humidity causing him to sweat. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, finding the hotel. He pulled his phone from his pocket remembering its existence. He had a few missed calls but dismissed the importance as he stepped into the elevator. Pressing a few too many buttons and stopping at every floor. He felt for the hotel key in his back pocket pulling it out he walked down the hall, sliding the key in he pushed open the door before seeing the two tangled bodies in the bed sheets. He screamed as loud as he could before covering his eyes.

"Oh my fucking God, this is gross I can't, what do I do? I can't look at either of you now." Justin freaked. The blonde heard Ben laughing and Michael scoff.

"I've walked in on you and Brian plenty of times." Michael reminded. Justin uncovered his eyes and saw the two men had covered up.

"I could go get more guys to buy me drinks if you two aren't done." Justin smiled.

"No, it's fine." Ben reassured. Justin nodded, there was alcohol in the room anyways, champagne, and if he drank enough he'd wake up with a brutal hang over if he wasn't going to already. He sat on his bed across from the two men ignoring them as he grabbed the bottle from the nightstand.

"You're going to be so hung over Boy Wonder." Michael laughed. Justin nodded bringing the bottle to his lips. He wanted to call Brian but he needed to gain the courage, and what other way then becoming intoxicated beyond belief. Justin carried himself off the bed, cell phone in pocket, bottle in hand he stepped out onto the balcony. He swallowed what was in his mouth and pulled out his phone. He leaned onto the railing dialing the number, he could hear the club goers from the ground, and he wished he was out instead of freaking out over this stupid call that would probably leave him even worse then before. It started to ring and he wondered if he should just hang up and accept the fact Brian didn't really care about this. He held his breath when the ringing stopped.

"What?" Brian asked. Justin swallowed before trying to make a sentence.

"It's me." The blonde mumbled.

"Hey, what do you want?" Brian sounded irritated. Justin could hear the person in the background telling him to hang up. Justin felt his stomach tighten the sheer ignorance he thought Brian would be happy he called.

"Uhm, nothing sorry…see you when I get back to the Pitts." The blonde quickly hung up, sucking in air. He felt the stinging behind his eyes, oh Jesus Christ not now. He brought the bottle to his lips again he apologized silently to his liver. He couldn't find a cigarette and right now he needed one in the worst way. He rubbed at his eyes willing the liquid back into his head. He got up finally and slid the screen door, Michael was asleep and Ben was reading oh god they were so hetero it made Justin want to puke, but Justin wanted it more than anything. Ben looked over at the clearly intoxicated barely of age young man. He saw the look of hurt he was trying so desperately to hide, he felt bad for Justin always being put on the backburner always the second choice. He knew how Justin had fully mastered a look of indifference every time he watched Brian take someone into the backroom; Justin would turn around find someone acceptable and do the same, he'd take his unhappiness out on someone's ass. Ben knew not to ask anything nearly close about feelings, Brian had rubbed off on Justin and the blonde kept everything bottled up, his face an emotionless mask. Justin walked past the couple on the bed heading for the washroom, Ben listened as the shower turned on and muffled sobs. He sighed loudly and Michael stirred before opening his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"We really need to do something about Justin." Ben said quietly. Michael knew what he meant.

"I know." The younger sighed. The both heard the shower shut off and went silent Michael shut his eyes quickly pretending to be asleep, Ben focused on the TV. Justin walked out of the bathroom, towel around him. He looked angry as he walked over to his suitcase grabbing pajama pants heading back into the bathroom. Inside Justin looked into the mirror annoyed, why couldn't Brian just fly out for one day? This was important. He pulled on the pants and stepped out of the bathroom annoyed how nice it looked to be in bed with someone you loved. He crawled onto his bed.

"You're seriously going to force me to watch Gay as Blazes?" Justin looked over at Ben; Michael opened his eyes at the mention of the show.

"Yes!" Michael yelled sitting up. Justin sighed rolling his eyes. "Anyways you should be asleep we have to get up at 6 tomorrow to make sure our suits aren't fucked."

"Perfect just what I wanted to do while fighting off a hangover." Justin smiled shutting his eyes as Michael turned the light off, the TV turned down. Justin felt like he was drowning in his own pathetic thoughts about Brian, why waste his time? _Because you love him _his mind had no problem reminding him. He decided he'd return to Pittsburg a different man, one that wasn't wrapped around Brian Kinney's finger.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and shine, Sunshine." Michael yelled at precisely 6 am. Justin groaned burying his face into the pillow shaking his head. He heard the two walking around the room the shower turning on and when he finally opened his eyes the thumpa thumpa was in his head. He groaned glaring over at Michael who was dressed already. He buried his face into the pillow once again.

"Wake up, get ready we need to go." Michael ordered. Justin opened his eyes again glaring at Michael as he threw the blankets off, repeating that he was up and to stop yelling at him. He grabbed clothes and pulled them on not caring that Michael watched. Ben came out of the bathroom looking at the two younger men asking if they were ready to go, both nodded and Michael led the way out the door. Justin wanted to throw up, his head was killing him, and he barely remembered the night before. They all got in a cab and Michael told the driver the store they had gotten their suits. Justin didn't say much, he could barely keep his eyes open, the sun hurt.

"Come on." Michael tugged on his arm, he opened his eyes and they were parked in front of the store Ben on the sidewalk waiting, Justin quickly followed them both into the store, the woman there knew who they were and she led them to the back to try on their suits. Two other's came to help and the one woman led Justin to a change room his suit hanging up, he changed into it, not wanting to look in a mirror to remind him of the only time he'd worn a suit like this. _That night _he was reminded as he finally did, it all flashed back and he had to hold himself up. He took it off before stepping out of the room again advising them it did in fact fit. Michael was going on and on about how excited he was, Justin couldn't find the same excitement inside himself, he just watched Ben and Michael be the perfect couple in front of him he wanted to cry. That night they went out with Brett, Colin and Kyle the actor playing JT. Justin put on a perfect front, Michael wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided that could wait for later. Justin went back to the hotel before everyone; human interaction was not on his list for today. He crawled into the hotel bed glaring at the cell phone on the night stand reminding him of the mother fucker who was taking him for granted. _Why can't I just go find a trick and fuck his brains out? _He thought as he glared up at the ceiling. _Because you fucking love him, _his brain reminded him. He knew he should be excited the premiere was fucking tomorrow, but who cares if you can't celebrate your success with the person you care about most? He remembered Brian telling him once only accomplishments should be celebrated. This was an accomplishment right? He did not want to cry over a fucking thought like a little faggot. He looked over at the clock and it read 12:00 am, just time to head out for Babylon. He tried not to picture Brian fucking tricks in his head, but it was inevitable, the thoughts were always there. He heard a key slip into the door and heard Ben and Michael stumble in, they were laughing, they sounded so happy and Justin being his cynical self wanted to tell them to shut up.

"Hey Boy Wonder, how was your night?" Michael asked. Justin looked over at him shrugging.

"How was your night? You're going to be hung over for the premiere." Justin scolded.

"Shhh I'm calling Brian." Michael crawled over to Justin's bed sitting cross legged on the end of it. Justin watched listening to the one sided conversation, feeling like shit because Brian wouldn't give him the time of day. He never had, but he thought he'd at least be proud of him. The blonde rolled his eyes finally pulling the blankets to his neck and turning on his side. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to force himself to sleep, he would kill someone if he dreamt of that mother fucker tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was hectic; the three were running around getting ready, they were pretty terrified on the way there, Michael and Justin said nothing, Ben tried to lighten up the mood but nothing could be done. This was their everything, the most personal story to be shown to the world. Justin tried everything to distract himself but nothing worked and finally when the car pulled up, he saw the flashing lights, the people he was in awe. Michael got out first, followed by Ben and Justin trailed behind. They were escorted inside seated in the front. The theatre was filled, his heart beat racing faster, if possible at this point. He looked at Michael and both men smiled, never in their wildest dreams would this happen. The lights were lowered and Justin tried not to scream with excitement.

The after parties were amazing, everyone getting so drunk they couldn't walk, good thing it was at Brett's house. Otherwise they'd all be fucked. The last thing the blonde man remembered was getting his dick sucked by some older man who gushed about the film. Justin didn't care he just needed this. Michael watched him spin out of control and being a little more sober forced the older man off him, little protest from Justin and he and Ben called a cab to get them to the hotel. Michael knew it would be horrible when they got back to Pittsburg, this kid was too fucked up from all of this_. Brian really fucked him over this time. _The older thought as he tucked the blonde into bed.

"Going home will be hard." Ben sighed. Michael nodded.

"We'll probably need to clear the guest room." He looked at Ben. Both men worrying for the artist, he couldn't take anymore pain he'd give up soon.

"Wake up sleeping beauty we have to leave for our flight soon." Ben cooed to the cranky men, Michael groaning and Justin telling him to shut up. He pulled the sheets from both their beds, limbs flying, Justin sat up angrily rubbing at his eyes. Michael pulled the pillow over his head. Justin was terrified of going home. Seeing him. The three packed their bags in silence, Michael called for a cab and they sat and waited, checking out when the cab was out front. It took them to the airport and everything went smoothly. Justin searched for food in the airport finally finding a bagel joint. It helped his hang over immensely but his heart started racing when they were boarding the plane.

Brian Kinney wouldn't wait around for anyone, not even Sunshine. He woke up alarmed there was someone else in his bed, sitting up and telling the trick to get out of his loft. He lit up a cigarette, he knew they were coming home today, _let the lectures begin_ he thought. Deb for sure would bring on a 'be good to him you asshole' speech, Lindsay might drop by with something similar. He didn't care, did he ever care? He perfectly recited everyone's words. _I only care about getting my dick sucked._ He was more than sick of people telling him how he should act and think, he cared about Justin but he wasn't going to turn into a dyke for him. He knew the boy's flight was coming in at 9 at night. He, Emmett and Ted already had their plans for Babylon he wasn't changing them for anyone.

The plane landed and the three got off searching for their bags. Liberty Air never looked so perfect, Michael was glad to be home but as he glanced over at Justin he saw the uncertainty in his eyes. The three men piled into a cab.

"Where are we taking you Sunshine?" Michael asked. He saw the blonde hesitate. He shrugged.

"I want to go to Babylon dance off this jet lag." He smirked.

"So where shall I bring your luggage sir?" He asked.

"Debbie's I guess I'll be going there after." He smiled weakly.

"Liberty Avenue." Michael said to the driver. Justin didn't want to go home, because that meant talking about everything and if he was honest he didn't care that much. He smiled and waved to the guys as he got out of the cab in front of Babylon grabbing his wallet from his pocket, taking out his membership, thankfully mostly everyone was inside and the line wasn't long.

"Hey Justin!" Justin looked and saw one of the tricks he fucked walking towards him.

"Hey." Justin tried to throw on the enthusiasm as he showed the bouncer his card, pulling the trick in with him.

"I'm so excited to see Rage tomorrow!" He smiled.

"How about you show me your excitement by buying me a drink." The blonde smirked. He followed the trick to the bar where he ordered two margaritas, handing one to Justin thanking him.

"So are you and Kinney over?" He asked.

"We were never together." Justin smiled.

"Oh sweetie, you two were the hottest non defined non conventional couple ever." He looked down at the blonde artist.

"Well things change." He downed the drink. "Wanna dance?"

The trick whose name he still couldn't recall smirked grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around his neck. Justin shut his eyes imaging another brunette's arms around him. He would never admit it but it was true. He heard whispers around him and finally opened his eyes.

"What's going on now?" Justin asked. The trick looked around as someone whispered in his ear.

"Just the latest gossip about Pittsburgh's number 1." He smirked. Justin rolled his eyes.

"What's that?" He asked.

"He might not be number 1 for very long." The man smirked. Justin stared at him not understanding. He nodded over Justin's shoulder and the blonde looked back, a tall blonde man with perfect bone structure stood like he was surveying a kingdom. He rolled his eyes before realizing a battle would start.

"He's coming over." Justin felt the arms slip away from him as this new guy stepped in front of him.

"You're Justin Taylor." He smiled.

"I am and you are?" The artist asked.

"Brandon." He smirked. Justin nodded.

"Would you like to dance or are you just going to stand in the middle of the dance floor?" Justin smiled. Brandon smirked back bringing his arms around the smaller blonde's waist.

"Would you look at that?" Emmett smirked as Ted followed his gaze.

"Wonder how Bri's gunna deal with that." He smirked.

"Deal with what Theodore?" Brian asked as he leaned against the bar.

"Our favourite blonde twink with the newest stud in town." Emmett smirked. Brian watched and acted as if it didn't phase him, he'd heard of Brandon the whispers got around here fast. He ordered a drink before downing it staring at this new stud, if he was trying to get on top he was going the right way about it. Steal number 1's toy will definitely get you the crown.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin looked at Brian who looked physically uncomfortable, good. He should be. He didn't even say hello to the blonde yet. Justin continued dancing with Brandon before the older blonde whispered about heading into the backroom. He didn't want to bottom for this guy, or maybe he did, maybe it would bother Brian just enough he'd do something. Justin nodded smiling as Brandon grabbed his hand heading for the backroom. Brian watched from the bar, he seethed. Who the fuck did this kid think he was? He saw Ted and Emmett staring at him he scowled at them before heading into the sea of bodies. Justin was pushed against the wall the blonde man undoing his pants. His heart was pounding, would Brian really not stop this guy? He cared about him that little, he felt tears building up. Brandon could hear him sniffling.

"Are you alright?" He stopped. Justin turned around shaking his head pushing past the man and out of the backroom, he just wanted to go home, but where was home? He left the backroom coming face to face with Brian holding some guys arm leading him to the backroom, Justin stopped and stared, Brian stopped too, seeing the tears in his favourite blondes eyes, but that didn't stop him he threw his smirk back on pulling in his lips as he pushed past Justin. The young man shut his eyes willing the tears away, after reopening them he walked through the people, heading for the entrance. Thank God Debbie's isn't far the blonde thought to himself as he stepped outside, definitly not used to the weather in The Pitts. He tugged his sweater to his body heading down the street. He jumped up the front steps knocking on the door. He waited until he saw Debbie pull back the blinds, she smiled opening the door to her ray of sunshine.

"Sunshine!" She yelled.

"Hey Deb, I'm sure Michael told you everything." He hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah come in." She stepped back. He smiled thankful for her hospitality.

"I'm pretty jet lagged I thought I'd just go to bed." He smiled.

"Go ahead sweetie, we'll talk in the morning." She smiled.

Justin nodded climbing the stairs heading to his room, his suitcase on the floor, he shut the door behind himself before finally breaking down. He didn't have to pretend when he was alone. Of course it hurt, having the one you love care so little about you. He felt the tears sting his eyes, trying to breathe as he leaned against the door. As he ran his fingers through his hair he tried to think straight, he walked over to his desk that fucking picture from the art show, Justin's first, he wanted to tear it up. He picked it up, staring at it, why was he so happy then? Brian was an even bigger asshole to him then. He held the picture in both his hands quickly ripping it in two, tossing the pieces to the floor. He rubbed at his eyes as he went to sit on his bed, folding his legs underneath him. He wouldn't be getting sleep. A few hours later the sun was coming up, he hadn't slept, he stayed up thinking, he carried himself down the stairs, he smelt breakfast and Debbie and Vic talking.

"Sunshine." Debbie smiled as he came into view.

"Justin how was LA?" Vic asked.

"Amazing." He sighed sitting down at the table.

"You look like shit, did you get any sleep?" Deb asked.

"No, I couldn't." The blonde sighed even louder this time. "Anyways, can I get my job back at the diner, I need the money for now until Brett sends me a check, even then I probably won't be able to live off of it"

"Yeah of course honey." Debbie smiled. "I'd say start this morning, but you haven't slept."

"No, I can start I need to do something, I can't sit around." He told her.

"Alright, we'll walk over after breakfast." She smiled. The three ate in silence, no one wanting to bring any touchy subjects up. Justin changed his jeans and sweater before he left with Deb. The morning air felt great in his lungs. They walked in through the back of the diner, it wasn't even open yet. Deb unlocked the front door and Justin wiped the tables. People filled in, and so did the gang, minus Brian and Justin was grateful. He served the guys their food and saw the knowing looks he was receiving, along with the looks of pity.

"How was LA baby?" Emmett asked.

"Good, Michael can tell you more." Justin quickly walked away. Business died down as everyone headed for work. And then he walked in. Justin ignored him as he served the next booth their food, Brian sat down at the counter.

"Can I get coffee Deb?" He asked. Debbie scowled before placing a cup in front of him. Brian turned facing the booth of his friends as he took his coffee over and sat down with them. Justin asked Deb if he could take a break, of course she granted him it and he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. Stepping outside he pulled out a lighter and inhaled the toxins as he leaned against the wall. After finally gaining back some control he stepped back inside. Debbie watched him, she knew this was hard for him. TThe blonde leaned against the counter as a short twink walked in. Justin could tell this kid was looking for someone.

"Lost?" Justin asked.

"Do you know Brian Kinney?" He asked.

Justin laughed before covering his mouth. He pointed to the brunette in the booth.

"He's right there, but allow me to warn you, Brian is a prick, and doesn't do boyfriends." He tried reciting the lecture Michael had given him so many years ago. The kid nodded as he walked over to the booth, Justin didn't want to watch him make a fool of himself, but couldn't look away, and it was made even more difficult when Brian looked over at him. Still talking to the kid, eyes on Justin. The kid stood there, shoulders slumped before he walked away, Justin saw the look on his face when he turned, he knew how it felt, sadly still 4 years later he knew it. He looked at Brian before mouthing 'asshole' as he went after the kid.

"Hey." Justin grabbed his arm. "Don't listen to anything he said, you're not just a fuck, you'll matter to someone, someday."

"You weren't there when we fucked." The twink sobbed.

"Oh trust me, I've been there, the only thing you get following Brian Kinney around is constant negativity and the most horrible honesty, probably crabs and a bad reputation." Justin stared.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I was you, 4 years ago." He sighed. "You'll find someone better, I promise, he is not fucking worth it."

The kid just nodded, Justin had to get back to work he touched the kids shoulder before heading back inside. Brian lifted his eyes and met Justin's glare.

"Maybe you should lay off the virgins." Justin yelled across the diner. Brian just shrugged getting up, he walked over to Justin who stared at him.

"You didn't complain." He walked past him ignoring his words, he didn't really care anymore.

Brian watched as he walked away, wondering how this had all become so much more fucked up than it usually is. 


	5. Chapter 5

Justin made his way into Babylon, he needed to get drunk he slipped past the dance floor getting to the bar. He saw Micheal and Ben he walked over before Michael turned to him.

"Hey Jus." The older smiled.

"Hey Michael." Justin wasn't looking at him as he beckoned the bar tender.

"Look at that baby." Emmett wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder. Justin looked to where he was pointing, the middle of the dance floor, it was slightly cleared and two men stood glaring at one another. Brian and Brandon. Justin watched, Brian looked like he was going to snap. Justin looked at Emmett who had his brows raised.

"What's he doing?" Michael asked.

"You can have any other trick in this joint, go near him again I'll kill you." Brian whispered. Brandon laughed.

"Maybe he wants me, you're getting old." Brandon smirked.

"Fuck you." Brian stared, he wasn't about to back down. He felt a hand on his bicep. He turned his head to see his blonde.

"Brian." Justin whispered, his fingers tightening.

"Guess he doesn't." Brian smirked turning to the blonde. Justin didn't get it and just stared at the brunette who leaned down as he grabbed the back of his neck, Justin didn't have a chance to breathe as he kissed Brian back. The brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck pulling him close. He had to make sure that runt saw that he was still king. Justin pulled back standing there watching him he glanced over at the other blonde watching, an eyebrow raised Justin couldn't believe it, he was a pawn in some stupid game. He reached up and pulled Brian's arms off of him. He didn't take another look at the brunette before he walked away, people watched, watched the king crumble as his prince left him. Justin left Babylon, he needed to leave, he wouldn't be part of this. He hated that he was, still after all this time just some piece in a game. He stepped outside, passing the line of people still waiting to get in. He headed down Liberty Avenue, coming to the corner where the diner was, he didn't necessarily need a dose of Deb but he didn't want to go home and cry, at least in public he'd hold it in. He opened the diner door, it was pretty empty, everyone already left to go to the clubs. He took a seat in one of the booths. Deb came out of the back and spotted him alone.

"Sunshine!" She shouted coming over to the boy. He looked up from his hands.

"Hey Deb." He smiled.

"What did he do?" She glared.

"Nothing." The blonde sighed. She nodded before asking him if he wanted anything he shook his head. The bell over the door jingling as someone walked in.

"Justin." It was Michael. He walked over and sat across from him.

"Hey." Justin smiled.

"You don't need to pretend, I know what's up." He smiled a little bit.

"I know." Justin sighed.

"I'm sorry he's an idiot." Michael told him.

"Thank you Michael." Justin laughed.

"So are you going to stay at my moms?" Michael asked.

"I'm gunna look for my own place, I guess." He smiled.

"If you need help." Michael told him, Justin watched Justin starring at the table. He'd watched this kid grow up under Brian's influence, and still has no idea how he made it.

"Michael!" Deb shouted coming over to the boys again. Michael smiled up at his mother but stopped when he saw her face.

"You better talk to your fucking friend." She scolded. Justin sighed getting up he left before anyone could even call for him. He stepped outside watching the people in the streets realizing no one ever came after him, ever. Not even the one person and only person he wanted too never would. So why waste the time? He walked down the street spotting Deb's house she never locked the door, thank god. He opened the door heading upstairs hoping to fall asleep before Deb got home, then he could get up and call his mother who he should have called two days ago. He was exhausted when he got to his room. He looked at the bathroom door deciding, he needed a shower but who was he impressing anymore? He opened his bedroom door shutting it behind him as he made his way to his bed in the dark. He sighed loudly pressing his face into his pillow, slowly tugging his pants off under the covers. The blonde passed out before he could get them off.


	6. Chapter 6

The next night Justin stumbled out of Babylon looking around, he finally grew sick of games and left now he didn't remember how to get to Debbie's because he was too drunk to make any proper decisions. He pulled the sleeves of his sweater down covering his hands as he lifted his right arm biting on the 'd been looking for apartments all day with his Mother but she refused to allow him to live somewhere an artist would like. He couldn't wait for his check to come and be able to buy the place he wanted. He saw the people who filled the streets, wondering why they all looked so happy, the world was a shit hole didn't they notice? His hand started to cramp, he wasn't even fucking drawing what the fuck? He shook his hand, not wanting to go to Debbie's, that left about no where for him to go. _I need some new fucking friends_ he thought to himself.

"Justin!" He heard the professor call. He turned and saw Ben and Michael walking towards him.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Michael asked.

"Getting drunk." Justin mumbled.

"Come on we'll take you home." Ben suggested.

"No, I don't want to go to Debbie's." Justin sighed.

"You can come home with us, we still have a couch." Michael smiled. Justin nodded as Michael grabbed his arm holding him up, Ben on the other side as they walked down the street. Michael and Ben listening to the blonde

"What were you two doing out so late anyways?" Justin asked once they opened the front door, Ben calling out for Hunter before the teen bound down the stairs.

"Ma called and told me you had a rough day." Michael smiled.

"You look like shit dude." Hunter looked at Justin.

"Shut up." Justin glared.

"Okay time to get you to bed." Ben grabbed Justin leading him to the couch Michael ordered Hunter to do the same before grabbing a pillow and blanket for the moody blonde in his living room.

"I don't wanna sleep." Justin argued as Ben tried to reason. "I need a cigarette"

The blonde pulled away from Ben and headed for the door, the two men sighed when the front door was shut.

"Call him." Ben stared. Michael just nodded.

Justin stood on the porch cigarette between his lips as he zipped up his sweater. He plucked the stick from between his lips as he swayed, grabbing the railing to steady himself. The familiar corvette racing down the street he cocked his head as it stopped in front of the house. He watched the brunette get out if the car.

"Justin." He sounded angry as he walked over to the blonde who still looked indifferent.

"What?" He asked.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked standing at the bottom of the porch steps, the blonde at the top. Justin had the advantage a few inches taller now. He looked down at Brian.

"I was at Babylon they brought me here, you try fighting Ben, try." The blonde slurred.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you coming?" Brian asked. Justin looked at him confused.

"What do you mean exactly?"

Brian laughed remembering the last time he asked that, that famous night they met and now that Brian thinks about it, he never understood why he was so cruel to the blonde, because he's not that annoying.

"Come on get in the car." He grabbed Justin's elbow and pushed him in front, pushing the blonde towards the car.

"I hate you." The blonde smiled getting in the car.

"I know." Brian said getting in the driver's side.

"Why are you here?" Justin asked. "Why did you come get me?"

"Michael said you were annoying." Brian shrugged.

Justin wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the way Brian just shrugged him off, but he started to cry. Brian looked at the shaking blonde in the passenger seat he rolled his eyes as he drove to the loft. Justin stopped by the time they got to the loft, seeing no point to continue to be a sobbing mess. He followed Brian up to the loft, his fuzzy brain trying to make intelligent words come out. He was left at the open doorway, Brian headed for the bathroom. Justin watched him deciding following was the best thing he could come up with. He heard the water as he got to the door, he opened it watching Brian for a second, the brunette not acknowledging him. Justin pulled his clothes off leaving them on the floor as he walked over to the shower, it was definitely the alcohol if he was sober this wouldn't be an option he kept his cravings for Brian to a minimum. He opened the glass door, before he almost tripped on the step but Brian reached out and grabbed him.

"Thanks." Justin mumbled, now standing across from Brian, the water running over the pair. Soap in hand Brian started to run his hands across Justin's chest. He tried to breath normally, the rapid rising and falling giving him away, even four years couldn't change that. He felt like crying again, he forced his head directly under the water to cover them.

"You don't need to cry." Brian stated.

"Alcohol makes me sentimental." Justin shrugged

"I know why you're crying." Brian told him.

"No you don't, you don't have a fucking clue." Justin looked down.

"You're frustrated because you're here." He said. "But you want to be."

"And it's where you belong." He finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Justin groaned and rubbed his eyes before feeling the bed sheets around him, this wasn't Deb's house and this wasn't a couch. He felt around his fingers colliding with a body. He recoiled quickly as he stuck his head out from under the covers. Brian. He was at Brian's How the fuck did he get there? The sleeping brunette didn't move, not even when Justin pressed his fingers into his arm to make sure he was real. Then it hit him he was at Brian's place but his ass didn't hurt, they didn't have sex? Who is this person? Justin got up quickly looking for his jeans, fuck fuck fuck that means he must have been emotional and annoying and he wasn't in the mood to deal with a pissed of Brian who probably expected him to be gone when he woke up. He quickly pulled his jeans up, but he heard the other man waking up, fuck.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked. Justin turned awkwardly, jeans still undone looking at a shirtless Brian. Fuck, he looked so good.

"Uh, leaving?" The blonde said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come over here." Brian sat up. Justin couldn't comprehend this, this early."Come on."

Justin pushed his unbuttoned jeans back down cautiously making his way over to the older man expecting him to start laughing and tell him to get the fuck out. So far so good. He crawled on the bed watching Brian's face. He stopped just in reaching distance of the brunette.

"Come closer." Brian suggested. Justin listened carrying himself closer sitting cross legged beside Brian's body. Brian didn't understand why the blonde was so awkward. He reached out a hand touching the young mans face.

"Did you hear what I said to you last night?" Brian asked.

"I don't even remember how I got here." Justin told him. Brian tried not to get angry.

"You're staying here." He said finally pulling away feeling a little too much like a huge dyke as he got out of the bed, walked down the steps and into the kitchen. Justin watched him.

"What?" The blonde asked finally following him.

"You'.Here." Brian sounded out the words.

"Okay?" Justin just stared at Brian's back as he looked through the fridge.

"Now I have to go to work." Brian said turning around, he smirked. "Don't forget to set the alarm when you leave."

Justin had no where to go, he wasn't even sure if he had a shift today, maybe he should find a real job. He glared at his right hand before he quickly walked back into the bedroom finding his twice discarded jeans and pulled them on. Brian looked at him as he got him walk towards the door.

"I'm going to the diner." Justin called as he shut the loft door. Justin ran down the stairs, taking two at a time. Relieved when he got onto the sidewalk he had no idea why he felt this way, like it was wrong, they were doing it wrong. He walked down the street heading for the diner. He really hoped he hadn't missed a shift he didn't know about, Deb would kill him. He saw Michael and Ben first when he walked in.

"What happened last night?" Justin quickly asked.

"You were loaded." Michael laughed.

"How did I end up at Brian's?" The blonde continued.

"You were being a brat I called him." Michael smiled.

"Thanks a lot, I woke up and my ass was fine, we didn't have sex something is wrong!"

"Oh my god, you're so dramatic." The older sighed.

"Sunshine!" Debbie yelled.

_Oh god_ Justin stared before regaining composure.

"Hey Deb." He smiled.

"What happened to you last night? You look like shit."

"Thanks." Justin dropped the smile.

"Speaking of people who didn't fuck you last night, Brian!" Michael yells. Justin doesn't even move or turn or breathe. Brian comes up behind him but doesn't touch him or even say hello. He tells Deb he was coffee to go before acknowledging Michael.

"How are the step ford fags?" Brian asked.

Michael and Ben rolled their eyes.

"Why didn't you fuck Justin last night?" Michael tried not to laugh.

_'I hate you'_ the blonde mouthed.

"Sunshine! Get to work." Deb shouted. He sighed grateful she spoke up. He quickly detached himself from the conversation to head into the looking back he didn't want to see anyone's expression, Brian would be mad he told them anything. When he came back from the backroom Brian was gone already thank god. He missed being in LA, he didn't have to deal with the drama The Pitts brought.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few months go by smoothly until Justin starts dreaming of babies and houses and weddings. He doesn't dare voice these thoughts, but he knows it will slip out and he'll regret it and Brian will either ignore it, or go off. Justin doesn't see the big deal, who doesn't want children and a house, he knows it contradicts with Brian's views but he can have them in his head. He sits on the couch drawing up the marriage issue for Rage. The movie made it but he and Michael still wanted to continue the stories. He sighed thinking it was the end of Rage the comic. They were in happy hetero life now. He wanted that. He hears the loft door sliding.

"Justin are you finished?" Michael asks.

"Yeah here." He says getting up holding them out to Michael awkwardly.

Michael takes them looking at them and smiling.

"Thanks awesome, you're coming to dinner tomorrow at our house alright?" He stared at the blonde who just nodded.

"Where's Bri?" Michael asked looking around.

"Babylon." Justin told nodded.

"Okay well Ben's waiting in the car for me I should be going, I'll see you tomorrow." Michael smiled. Justin just looked at him before heading for the bedroom, waiting for Michael to shut the loft door before pulling his clothes off. He tried to push the thoughts of what married life would be like to the back of his mind. He pulled the expensive sheets back. The blonde crawled into bed looking over at the empty other half. He heard the loft door slide open and he quickly shut his eyes, he didn't want to talk right now. He heard the older man stumble, of course he was drunk or high or both.

"Rise n' shine Sunshine!" The older called. Justin rolled and groaned pretending to be awoken. He opened his eyes pulling the sheets down as the older man crawled on top of them.

"What?" The younger whined.

"Come here." Brian smiled crawling on top of him, Justin groaned.

"Can this wait? Didn't you just come from Babylon?" The blonde asked. Brian narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, but now I'm here and you're here." He stated.

"I don't want to." Justin whispered.

"What now? What's wrong with you?" The older sigh getting off of the bed heading into the bathroom. Justin sat up staring at the door. Brian was furious when he re opened it he stalked over to the bed grabbing the blonde mans jaw

"We're not happy hetereo's so stop thinking we are, we're not married." The older seethed. Justin just stared, the figers pressing into his skin started to hurt.

"Let go." Justin whimpered.

"I'm sick of this, you're different." Brian let go but hovered in front of the blonde.

"I'm not." The blonde whispered. "I grew up."

"You're still the same pathetic twink you always were." The older glared, he wanted to hit Justin knock some sense into him, so he did. He slapped the alabaster skin. Justin stared up at the older man tears filling the baby blues. Brian realized what he did, he had become Jack. Justin scrambled out from under the covers to get away from the brunette. He didn't speak just grabbed for his clothes. Brian watched the blonde move about in fear, he knew how it felt.

"Justin." Brian said sternly.

"Don't, it's okay I get it." He said quickly putting his shirt on. Brian got up walking over to him sighing loudly. He reached out for the blonde's arm but he flinched away, and it made Brian feel worse. Brian grabbed his shoulders forcing him to face him. He slid one hand up under his chin to inspect the damage he'd inflinched. The skin red and purpling. The blonde shut his eyes. Brian let go heading for his closet and throwing clothes on. Justin watched him head for the door. Justin touched his cheek heading into the bathroom to inspect when he looked in the mirror the purpling skin looked angry around his eye and cheek he squeezed his eyes shut. He knew Brian was going to Babylon he needed sex to make up for his short comings. The blonde stood in the bathroom doorway looking at the rest of the loft, he had to go. He couldn't stay and wait up for Brian anymore, Brian was wrong he didn't belong here. Justin grabbed the rest of his clothes, called his mother and waited. He knew she would freak when she saw him, but he just wanted to go home. He waited in front of the loft, he smiled as best he could when her car pulled up. He quickly got in the passenger side.

"What in the world happened to your face?" She asked reaching over.

"Nothing Mom." He muttered.

"He hit you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." The blonde stared.

"This is not okay!" She yelled.

"Drop it!" Justin yelled back. "Can we please just go?"

His mother pulled away from the curb heading away from Tremont and Liberty Avenue. Justin stared down at his hands the entire ride trying to make sense of anything.


	9. Chapter 9

The blonde knocked on Michael's front door,he stood there waiting in the cold he could see his breath. His mother had helped him cover the purple bruises on his skin. He threw on a smile when Ben opened the door.

"Justin." The older man smiled as he hugged the blonde. He pulled back allowing Justin inside, once under the light the man could see the obvious cover up.

"What happened?" Ben asked. Justin tensed looking up. He shook his head walking past him into the dining room, everyone was here, except Brian of course he wouldn't be caught dead at this happy hetero ritual. Many 'Sunshine's' were shouted as he entered the room then it went silent when they caught a glimpse of him in the light.

"What the fuck happened?" Deb asked.

"Nothing Deb." He shot her a pleading glance.

"Who did that baby?" Emmette asked.

"And why are you trying to cover it?" Ted chimed in.

"Most importantly who the fuck hit you?" Deb snapped.

"No one, I was panting, angry painting, it got rough I'm fine." The blonde laughed. He finally sat down and everyone stared but finally jumped back into their own conversations. Justin was grateful they stopped questioning but he knew that wasn't the end. This was his family they were talking about they didn't know how to shut the fuck up. He ate and listened to the conversations around the room. Something about a benefit, it was that time of year.

"Justin could you contribute a piece to the auction?" Lindsay ventured. Justin just nodded smiling. He liked helping in anyway he could. After dinner everyone helped clean up and in the kitchen they cornered the blonde.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"And tell us the truth." Debbie stared.

"It was my fault." Justin muttered.

"What was?" Lindsay asked.

He pointed to his face before looking at the floor.

"How? What the fuck happened?" Debbie finally yelled.

"Brian...he got mad it was my fault I was being stupid." Justin pleaded.

"He hit you?" Melanie cut in completely shocked.

Justin just nodded. "I'm staying with my mom for now."

No one knew what to say that was the last thing they'd ever expect from Brian, Justin was everything to him.

"I'm going to go, I'm in the mood to start on that painting." He smiled before saying goodbye to everyone. They didn't question him further and let him go, he wanted to throw up when he got outside, the fresh air didn't help at all. He walked down the steps and headed for hsi car, in dire need to get drunk at Woody's, pounding music wasn't on the scedule so no Babylon. He barely had to drive until he was there, he parked the car and got out, happy to see the streets full of the regulars, it felt like home. He headed into Woody's it was 10 which meant everyone was heading to Babylon so he was in the clear. He took a seat at the bar, the bartender immediatly coming over. He's cute Justin's mind automatically thought.

"I need shots, lots of shots." Justin smiled throwing his keys on the bar.

"As you wish." The bartender, James or whatever smiled putting shot glasses down. "What's your drink of choice?"

"Beam please." The blonde told him.

"So uh where's your sidekick?" James asked.

"We're not seeing each other anymore?" Justin mumbled grabbing the completely full shot glass bringing to his lips and enjoying the burning in his throat.

"Don't you think I know that, honey you two are Pittsburgh's couple of the century, everyone knows, I just thought since it's happened before and you two were fine that you'd be together, at least in the same establishment." He smiled.

"Well when it gets to be enough and you realize how stupid you are, you don't go back." He smiled grabbing the second.

"Did he do that to your face?" He asked finally putting the bottle down and leaning on the bar.

"Yeah but don't worry I hit him back." Justin lied, he didn't want peopel thinking Brian was a bad person.

"Good." James finally had to serve another parton.

"Mr. Kinney." James said loudly. Justin didn't even glance over, he just brought another glass to his mouth. "What can I get ya?"

"Give me his keys." Brian said. Justin looked over now as Brian came walking over hand out to grab the jeys, Justin grabbed them first putting the glass down.

"Why do you want them?" Justin asked.

"I don't need you getting in an accident in dying, you twat." Brian smiled.

"Thanks." Justin rolled his eyes facing his lined up shot glasses.

"I'm sorry." Brian smiled again taking the glass Adam placed in front of him. "I'd like to make it up to you."

"It's fine, I deserved it." Justin smiled. Brian reached over grabbing his chin forcing him to look at him.

"Joan used to say that to me when I asked her why Jack hit her." Brian stated.

"Maybe she was right." Justin pulled from Brian's grip.

"Don't ever say that, you didn't deserve it, I'm sorry, I know I can never say it enough but I mean it." Justin just nodded.

"Wanna get drunk with me?" Justin asked, accepting the apology. Brian nodded telling James to line up more drinks. The two sat and drank until they couldn't feel anything, Brian got off the stool and Justin's better judgement left him, he reached out and grabbed the brunette's collar pulling him close before pressing their lips together he could only taste the alcohol. Brian never hesitated only pulled the blonde off the stool.

"Loft." Brian muttered.

"Bathroom." Justin pulled back walking towards the bathroom, more like stumbling, Brian held onto his shoulders from behind allowing himself to be pulled, Justin pushed open the bathroom door looking for an empty stall, no one usually fucked in Woody's but they didn't have time to get to the loft. Brian shut the stall door but it was Justin who pulled him, dominating the older man.

"It's my turn, so you better keep quiet." Justin murmured biting the brunette's skin, who did not protest. 


	10. Chapter 10

Justin woke up at the loft, Brian was on top of him, still inside him. He smiled and then his headache kicked in. He wanted to push the older man off of him, but really this was Brian they were talking about. Justin remembered everything from the previous night. He had to paint something for Lindsay, fuck. He pushed the brunette off feeling him slip out he shivered at the sensation. Brian groaned and covered his head with the pillow from the light. Brian finally looked up seeing Justin heading to the shower, all he could smell was sex when he sat up. He heard the water and decided he needed one too. He looked at his clock, fuck he was late thank god he was his own boss. He headed into the bathroom, Justin's back was to him. He smiled getting in behind him Justin didn't move when he felt Brian slide soap over his skin.

"You're late for work." Justin smiled.

"The perks of being your own boss, Sunshine." Brian told him. Justin just nodded.

"I have to go pick up paint supplies do you mind if I paint here? I won't get it on anything." Justin turned to face him. Brian seemed to think about it hard.

"You get paint on anything, you're paying to replace it." The brunette warned. Justin nodded as he got out of the shower toweling off. He hadn't a clue of what to paint he was just going to wing it. He had to go to the store and pick up a few paints and a canvas of course. He walked back into the bedroom and grabbed some clothes from his drawer. He had to walk to the art store, it wasn't on Liberty Avenue but he didn't mind.

"Need a ride?" Brian asked.

"No." Justin answered as he headed for the door, he took the stairs and quickly got to the lobby, once outside he regretted not taking that ride, his wet hair was made worse by the cool wind. He tugged on his sleeves pulling them over his fingers. He turned on Barkers street. He smiled when the art store came into view. He opened the door, the lady behind the desk smiling at him. He picked out some things he needed, and a medium sized canvas he paid the woman smiling as he dragged his things to the loft, ignoring the looks people gave him on the street. He carried the canvas and bag of supplies into the building taking the elevator for obvious reasons. He opened the loft before punching in the code. He carefully laid newspaper on the floor so he wouldn't get any paint on it. He tried to think of something to paint he just allowed himself to go somewhere else to find the inspiration.

Brian's work day was hectic he had to redue someone elses job like always, he made his way home planning on going to Babylon after with Michael. He got up to his loft and opened the door seeing his blonde sitting over a canvas paint all over him but none on the floor, or furniture. Brian smiled until Justin turned, paint brush in hand smirking.

"Don't!" Brian yelled.

"Why not?" Justin asked getting reached out and grabbed Justin's arms. The younger man finally gave up.

"Are we going to Babylon?" Justin asked.

"I am, I don't know about you." Brian said letting nodded.

"I just have to shower." He said putting the paintbrush back in the water before heading to the bathroom.

"Me too." Brian said as he smelt himself. Justin turned smirking and rasied his eyebrows before slipping into the bathroom. Brian followed when he heard the water running. Justin kept his back to the older man waiting for him to come in. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders. Brian's head resting on his shoulder.

"I know you don't wanna hear it, but I love you." Justin sighed quietly. Brian didn't say anything he just didn't say 'me too' like he would have to Mikey and Justin wondered why. At least that was something right?

Justin walked in front of Brian into Babylon, he spotted Emmett and smiled. Emmett threw his arms around the blonde hugging him tightly.

"How are you baby?" He asked.

"Good." Justin smiled.

Emmett could see he wasn't, but Justin never said anything negatively about Brian. Brian wrapped his arm around Michael's shoulder.

"Nothing good tonight?" He asked.

"Not nearly good enough." Emmett sighed."The only good ones are taken."

Emmett looked at Justin, the blonde smirking at him.

"We're not married he can fuck who he wants." Brian said.

"So Emmett, I can fuck Emmett?" Justin asked. Brian covered up the glare and shrugged.

"Come on baby." Emmett tried not to laugh. He grabbed the blondes hand and lead him to the back room.

"He's going to kill me." Justin laughed.

"Oh well he'll kill me first, give you a chance to run." Emmett laughed as they got into the backroom. With no intentions of fucking they watched.

"It's different here then when I first came here." Justin mumbled.

"5 years is a long time." Emmett looked around.

Brian headed to the backroom he saw Emmett and Justin standing against the wall talking, in the fucking backroom.

"What are you freaks doing?" Brian asked as some twinks flocked to him. He was still the king. Always would be.

"Reminising." Emmett sighed dramatically. Brian shooed the twinks away holding his arm out for Justin. He nodded his head in the direction of the dancefloor. Justin looked at Emmett before grabbing the hand extended to him. Brian smiled and so did Justin. In the middle of the dancefloor, Brian's arms wrapped around Justin he realized he meant it now. He buried his face in the blonde hair.

"I love you."

Justin didn't say anything he just smiled. It's all he'd been waiting to hear and it didn't take some huge disaster like him almost dying or the world ending for it to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

"Can you at least listen to me?" The blonde looked up from the book he was reading.

"No." Brian stared.

"You are the worst, I'm talking to Lindsay about it." He stared.

"I'll call her, I'd love to see how the conversation unfolds." He smiled grabbing the phone. Justin just stared challenging him. Brian dialed the number Justin looked back to his novel at the part where Dorian kills Basil, he glances up at Brian wondering if he can ever get away with it. He listened to the one sided conversation, Brian telling Lindsay to come over. Brian smiled smugly over at the blonde who just shrugged. Justin rolled his eyes 10 minutes later when the loft door opened, Lindsay walking in. She came over looking at Brian suspiciously.

"What am I here for?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask you something because Brian thinks you'll say no, but I hope you don't." Justin smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"Wanna make us a baby?" He stared.

"What?" She laughed.

Brian laughed too, Justin glared at him.

"I'm being serious!" He yelled.

"You two? Parents?" She looked at Brian.

"Seriously..." Justin stared.

"He won't shut up about it, please oblige." Brian rolled his eyes.

"Gus..have a real sibling?" She stared at them. Justin nodded.

"We'll have to talk to Mel." She said slowly.

"You can talk to Mel." Brian smiled.

"You'll have to show her your serious." Lindsay looked at Brian.

"But you'll do it?" Justin asked hopeful. She nodded finally smiling at the blonde who screamed and ran over to her hugging her tightly. She laughed hugging him back she had no doubt Justin would be a good parent, but Brian? Lindsay finally left after Justin talked her ear off. He turned after shutting the loft door smirking.

"I love winning." He sighed walking over to where Brian was sitting. The brunette got up heading for their bedroom.

"I'm going out, you coming?" He asked.

"Of course I'm coming." Justin told him.

The two men got into Brian's car driving to Babylon even though it was literally around the corner, fuck the environment. Brian walked inside in front of Justin who looked around to see fimiliar faces. He smiled when he saw Ted, Emmett, Michael and Ben. He grabbed Emmett and pulled him away from the rest of the guys.

"What is it Baby?" Emmett asked.

"Lindsay said yes!" He said just loud enough for Emmett to hear who started screaming and jumping wrapping his arms around the blonde. Justin laughed hugging him back. Emmett calmed down ignoring Ted,Michael,Ben and Brian's looks but Justin didn't he shook his head before listening to Emmett ordering them drinks.

"Let's think of names!" He yelled.

"I was thinking Dorian." Justin stared. "Like in the book."

"What if it's a girl?" Emmett asked.

Justin just shrugged.

"How about..Jessica?" Emmett asked.

"Too common." Justin sighed.

"MADONNA." He yelled at the blonde. Justin dead panned.

"We'll keep working on it." Justin smiled.

"What are you two queens talking about?" Brian came over motioning for the bartender.

Justin swiped his hands across his neck in a motion that told Emmett not to say anything.

"Nothing that concerns you!" He said to the brunette. Brian stared over at Justin who was pretending to scan the dancefloor.

"I want to dance." He said turning to look at Emmett but Brian had other ideas he stepped in front of Emmett pushing himself against the blonde, drink in hand. The blonde turned heading for the dance floor, two fingers slipped in the top of Brian's jeans tugging him along. Justin turned and kept hold of the brunette's belt. He smiled at Brian who wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

"I know you won't say anything regaurding it but I'm glad you're with me on this." Justin said.

"I just wanted you to shut up already." Brian smiled. And Justin knew he wanted it too.


	12. Chapter 12

Justin, Lindsay and Melanie sat in the waiting room it was time for her 6 month check up Brian didn't come because of course he had a meeting that was too important for this. The nurse came for them and ushered them into a room, Justin waited patiently beside Melanie neither saying a word as Lindsay animated made comments about the charts on the wall. The doctor came in smiling excitedly the nurse prepping Lindsay for the ultra sound. He watched the screen but wasn't listening to what anyone was saying, that was his fucking kid.

"Do you want to know the sex?" He asked. They all nodded eagerly.

"You're having a girl." He smiled. Lindsay looked over at Justin who was smiling.

Later that night with Brian's fingers in his hair Justin looked up at him, he wiped the soap off his face before Brian finally looked down at him.

"What is it?" Brian asked.

"It's a girl." Justin told him smiling.

"We don't even have a place for it to sleep yet." Brian told him.

"Emmett and I have plans." Justin said. Brian nodded.

"Holy shit we're going to have a kid in 3 months." Justin whispered more to himself. Brian laughed.

When Justin woke up Brian had already left for work, guess he didn't want morning head. He checked his cell and Emmett had texted him to tell him he was on the way, _fuck _the blonde quickly getting up looking for clothes to wear. He found jeans and red sweater quickly running into the bathroom to brush his teeth, his phone vibrated he looked at it.

_"I'm downstairs." _Emmett

Justin quickly grabbed his shoes and set the alarm on the loft and left. He met the brunette in front of the building out of breath.

"Hey Baby you excited?" Emmett asked handing him coffee, Justin smiled taking the coffee.

"Thanks and yeah." He gulped the hot liquid before he and Emmett started talking down the street heading for Liberty Avenue. They got to the store, which was beside Torso and Emmett laughed as we passed it telling him about how many desperately unfashionable queens came in everyday. They walked into the store Emmett immediately walked over to a crib assaulted with pink.

"It's so cute!" He yelled.

"Oh god she'll have seizures Em." Justin glanced at it.

"Do you gentlemen need help?" A man asked.

"I need a crib." Justin mumbled looking around.

"Well you've come to the right place." Emmett laughed when Justin hadn't.

The man showed them plenty and Justin's eye landed on a simple one, one that wasn't extravagant because what baby cares about that? He wanted this one. He paid for it and gave the delivery directions being told it should be delivered tomorrow. Emmett and Justin decided to head to the diner and get something to eat. Debbie greeted them with hugs and chatter about the baby Justin just smiled and nodded not in the mood to talk.

"I'm starving." Justin groaned after Debbie left.

"Hey guys!" Michael called walking over. Justin smiled as Michael got in the booth beside him.

"I heard about the baby aren't you excited?" He asked.

"I am, I'm just too hungry to function at the moment." Justin sighed.

He immediately perked up when he saw Debbie holding food but sighed when she brought it to another table.

"How's the shop?" Emmett asked Michael.

"Good, but people are asking about Rage." He turned to the blonde.

"What can we write about?" Justin asked.

"What you always write about? Real life." Emmett told him. Justin looked at him then Michael who was nodding happily.

"Why don't we write about Zeph?" Justin asked.

"People don't buy our comics to see Zepher get it on." Michael mocked.

"We never tried it, maybe they secretly love it." Justin smiled. If you give me a plot I can start them tonight."

"Hmm maybe JT and Rage are on their honey moon and Zeph is left to keep Gayopolis safe!" Michael yelled at the end.

"Yes keep it coming." Emmett encouraged. Justin spotted their food and excitedly waited until it was in front of him he tuned out Michael and Emmett and started eating his burger. He didn't even notice when Brian came in. Michael got up to kiss him hello, Justin didn't even blink he couldn't focus on things when he was hungry.

"Someone starving him?" Brian asked sitting down next to Emmett across from the blonde.

"Shh I'm busy." Justin mumbled around his food.

"We got the cutest crib today." Emmett said turning to look at Brian. Justin stopped he knew Brian wasn't ready to talk about baby stuff. He looked down at the table not too stokes for Brian's reaction.

"Good, I'm glad." Brian tried. Justin didn't say a thing he finished eating and finally looked up.

"Hey there Sunshine." Brian smirked.

"Hi." Justin said before turning to Michael. "I'm going to get working on those drawings move." The raven haired man got out of the booth quickly as Justin slid out. He doesn't say goodbye trying to think of a storyline in his head as he makes his way to the loft. He checked his email when he got home one was from Brett Keller he couldn't open it. He turned away and went to sit on the couch and draw. After an hour of drawing his fingers started to tighten he sighed loudly pushing his hand out on the page. The loft door opened at 5 when Brian got brunette came up behind the blonde seeing what he was drawing.

"Is that Zephyr fucking?" He asked. Justin turned and looked at him.

"It is." Justin looked at him, Brian cringed.

"Babylon tonight?" Brian asked.

"I have to get these done." Justin sighed.

"Take a break." Brian mumbled.

"I can't." He glared at his hand, he'd be fucking finished if it weren't for this mess. Brian doesn't fight it just has a shower gets dressed and leaves, and Justin goes over to the computer finally finding the courage to open the email. He reads through it Brett wanting to make a sequel. Fuck. He dials Michael's number, of course he'd have sent one to him too.

"Hello?" It's Ben, I can heard Michael in the background.

"He got it too?" Justin asked excitedly.

"YES!" He heard Michael scream. He listened to the two men excitedly celebrate as he cross his arm over looking around the loft.

"Let's celebrate, Babylon right now." Michael said into the phone.

"Okay, okay I'll meet you there." Justin said quickly hanging up, he searched for his entirely too old gray and blue hoodie. He shook his head remembering the last time he wore it was when his father beat the shit out of Brian in front of Babylon. Good thing Brian didn't care about him much then otherwise it'd probably bother him. He quickly left heading for Babylon. He saw Prop 14 posters on the pole as he made his way there, looking away confused as he showed the bouncer realized who he was and let him in. He looked for Brian then gave up and found Emmett and Ted.

"Hey Baby." Emmett smiled.

"Hey Emmett, Ted." He smiled back.

"Don't look now but big bad Kinney is headed this way." Emmett as Brian made his way there. Michael and Ben showed up.

"Glad you could take time out of your busy schedule to come mingle among us commoners." Brian mocked.

"Did you see those posters outside?" Michael asked.

"Yes what the fuck?" Justin looked at him.

"We need to do something." Michael suggested.

"A fundraiser." Emmett chimed in.

"Stop Prop 14!" Justin smiled.

"Already picturing it now." Emmett sighed.

"I can't wait." Justin smiled.


End file.
